


Woody the Protector

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [44]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur was pregnant with Phillip, Woody, from the moment he felt the baby kick (was nuzzled up against Arthur's side when Phillip kicked) he became super protective of Phillip. Even after he was born he would cuddle with him, and check up on Phillip in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woody the Protector

When Arthur was pregnant with Edward, he was alone. He didn’t have anyone around him and he didn’t have any company and he didn’t have friends. 

It wasn’t until after Edward was born and he was a little older that he had asked for a pet that Woody came into the picture. 

Woody was a lovable, friendly, sweet tempered French bulldog that spent his entire puppy hood along side Edward. When Eames came into the picture and they had decided on more children, Woody was distracted with Eames and an older Edward to keep him busy. Arthur had forgotten what it was like to be pregnant and he had never known what it was like to take care of a child and a dog at the same time so Eames usually did his best to keep Woody and Edward entertained and busy and more importantly, worn out as to not get in the way.

By the third child, Arthur was more use to things. Edward was now older now and he was able to help out more with his younger sister and Woody was a bit older now too, but still very healthy and in good shape thanks to Eames. While always at Edward’s side, Woody wanted to rest more and he was curious as to the growing mound at Arthur’s front. 

One afternoon, Arthur lay in bed, reading a book and Woody had come up to keep him company. He cuddled up beside him and pressed his head to Arthur’s belly and it was love at first sound. From there, Woody wanted to cuddle up against Arthur’s bump, he wanted to press his sensitive ear and listen, he would be confused as well as intrigued when he felt a kick and Arthur laughed. Most mornings and afternoons, Woody ran with Edward but by the night, he was at Arthur’s side, protective of the bump that was growing. 

After Phillip was born, Woody was all the more intrigued with the baby, sniffing him, licking his little feet and he would spend hours at Phillip’s crib when he napped, when Arthur or Eames took care of him, Woody was there too, nubby tail wagging as he watched. At night, after Edward fell asleep, Woody would sleep too, but when Phillip would cry in the middle of the night or the wee morning hours, Woody would get out of bed and meet with whoever was up and go see Phillip too, wanting to soothe his cries. 

When Phillip would nap in his playpen, Woody would whine a bit, wanting to join him and Arthur began to realize that Woody just wanted to be beside him. Phillip began napping on the couch, Woody curled up at his side, protecting him from falling though Arthur would never just leave his youngest alone on the couch. The two of them took naps on the floor on a play mat that Phillip used and he would throw his tiny arm over Woody’s body and hold onto the pup as he slept. When Edward and Briar Rose were older and went to school, Woody really began to cling to Phillip. They napped, they played and when Phillip sat in his high seat, Woody sat at his feet, waiting for him to drop food. 

Phillip slept through the night now but when he woke up in the mornings, the first person to greet him, would be Woody. Woody would leave Edward’s bedroom and trot out to Phillip’s room, pushing open the slightly ajar door and sit right in front of his crib where Phillip would baby talk, forming his words to his beloved pet. 

Arthur never imagined that Woody would be so attached to Phillip and while he had Eames, Edward, Briar Rose, Arthur himself and now Caramel to play with, Woody in the end, still came back to the baby, his company, his nap partner. In the afternoon, before Arthur had to go pick up Briar Rose, Eames going to pick up Edward, he watched as Phillip took his usual afternoon nap, Woody curled up right beside him. The pup was on his stomach, his legs tucked under his, his front paws under his mouth and Phillip was beside him. He lay on his side, his little arm over Woody, Enoch tucked under his other arm. He smiled as Caramel lay his head on Eames’ lap, his head picking up when he saw Arthur move.

“What’s up?”

Eames asked with no alarm, just curious as he pet Caramel’s head. Arthur smiled and shook his head a bit and looked at his youngest.

“Nothing, just looking at them. I always thought Edward was his favorite.”

Eames looked at the two napping.

“He’s older now. He wants to nap and have a cuddle not run around with rambunctious little boys. That’s what Caramel is for.”

Caramel’s tail began wagging at the sound of his name and Arthur laughed, petting him too.

“You’re right. I think he likes babies more than kids." 

Eames laughed.

"Well he better enjoy it while it lasts.”

Arthur agreed.


End file.
